


i am yours, you are mine

by im_dying_inside_help



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_dying_inside_help/pseuds/im_dying_inside_help
Summary: Our dearest Captain finally gets the guts to ask Tony Stark out on a date at Christmas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	i am yours, you are mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/gifts).



> Warning, tooth-rotting fluff up ahead :) 
> 
> Also, if you're seeing this, Kandi, oh my god, thank you for reading my shit story :'D 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve woke up to Clint loudly singing 'Jingle Bells' in the halls. He sighed, smiling. Getting up, he strode over to the painting he'd been working on for months. It was Tony, with the soft blue glow of his reactor. Tony, with his dark pools of chocolatey diamond eyes. Tony, with his perfect, imperfect, lopsided smirk. Tony. Steve gently picked it up and placed it in the middle of a sheet of wrapping paper, which he quickly and expertly wrapped with deft hands. Tony walked in, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate instead of his usual brew of coffee.  
"Still wrapping presents, Rogers? Tsk tsk, the Christmas gods will be upon you." Tony deadpanned. Steve turned to face Tony.  
"Good morning, Tony. Merry Christmas."  
"Mornin'. C'mon Cap, we're unwrapping presents downstairs. Tweety bird's gonna shit his pants if he has to wait any longer, and I think Thor's about to break the table in half."  
"Alright. Thank you." Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Tony smirked.  
"Yeah, yeah, no problemo. You sure you haven't got a special someone hidden somewhere, Capsicle?" Steve turned beet red.  
"N-no!" Tony laughed as he disappeared down the hall.  
"It'd better be me, Rogers, just sayin'!" Steve exhaled loudly and covered his face with his hand. He picked up the painting and went downstairs.

"There he is, our Dearest Captain." Natasha said drily from her spot on the couch. "Finally, we can get started." A loud whoop echoed from the vents as Clint somersaulted into the room. "You're weird." Natasha said bluntly, reaching for a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Can we get started now? Please?" Clint whined. Thor nodded, mindlessly tapping his bundle of presents.  
"I must agree with friend Clinton, shall we start?" Everyone sat in a circle. "Whomever shall start this ritual?"  
"Thor, this is your first Christmas, right?" Bruce asked, tilting his head.  
"Correct."  
"Alright then, Thor, you go first."  
"Very well. Thank you." Thor excitedly ripped open his first package, which turned out to be a large, fluffy black blanket from Natasha. Present opening went on for quite some time, until finally it was Tony and Steve's turns.  
"Tony, here, take this." Steve mumbled, pressing the painting into his hands. Tony looked down at the package and back up at Steve, who looked very anxious.  
"Better be good!" Tony joked, unwrapping the present carefully. His eyes widened with shock as he saw the painstakingly beautiful painting of...him. Steve looked at Tony's face nervously.  
"I-I know it isn't much... but I hope you like-"  
"How...how did you make this?!" Tony whispered, clutching the painting like a lifeline. "Steve, it's amazing." Steve blinked in shock before quickly recovering. Gathering his courage. He scooted closer to Tony.  
"Tony...would you-would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Steve asked quietly. The rest of the Avengers stared on absolute shock and awe.  
"Five bucks says that they both become awkward, lovey dovey fucks" Clint hissed in Natasha's ear.  
"You're on, птичка."  
Meanwhile, Tony stared at Steve, his jaw hanging slightly open. Steve drooped, looking like he'd just been punched in the gut.  
"Never mind. It's fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. I should've-"  
"Hey, I didn't reject you yet, Capsicle. Give a man a chance to process first! And...yeah. Dinner...dinner sounds nice, Steve." Steve blinked, pure joy spreading over his face and forming into a lovely, genuine smile. Tony was smiling too. They both leaned forward awkwardly, and their lips touched lightly. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him closer. "Your call, Cap." Tony was his now. And he was Tony's. 

End.


End file.
